Degrassi Musical
by ChambersBeliebers
Summary: Sticking to the status quo is hard to do when you discover something new...
1. Chapter 1

This is Degrassi Musical...it is a mix of High School Musical and Degrassi together...yes, it uses the songs from High School Musical but, if this story gets a lot of reviews, I'll continue it...so, now the list...

Eli Goldsworthy-Troy Bolton

Clare Edwards-Gabriella Montez

Drew Torres- Chad Danforth

Alli Bhandari- Taylor McKessie

Adam Torres(Middleton)-Ryan Evans

Jenna Middleton-Sharpay Evans

Fiona Coyne-Kelsi Nielsen

Owen Milligan-Jason Cross

KC Guthrie-Zeke Baylor

...and so on so, here's the first chapter...I hope this goes good...it was just an idea that popped into my head at sometime and I decided to try it out...so without further ado, I give you Chapter One...

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi, High School Musical nor its songs...

* * *

><p>Clare<p>

It was different...without him. He was the key to my happiness and without him...that happiness was nothing. I locked myself in my room for hours that night after Mom told me what happened...Darcy didn't even care or she made it seem like she didn't. I hated it! I hated knowing he-he-he was...gone. But, I always kept in mind how this would help me advance, how I wouldn't be, Clare "The Freak" Edwards again...what am I saying? I could never stop being Clare "Freak" Edwards. Mother had told me that they were just jealous that I was go on and go to Stanford to be the best and because of my beauty...Why we're they jealous? Why should they? I knew she was just cheering me up but, I kept thinking how I locked myself up in my room, studying like no tomorrow, learning what I could to be the best...which I did succeed at. I excelled in all my classes and all, I mean, all my teachers thought I should go off to college at a young age because of it but, of course, Mom shot the offer down, saying how "In the future, she will never have a adventure through high school," Adventure? What Adventure? I was tormented at my old high school and now, look...we are moving again to somewhere because of her job and I was nervous. I was always nervous to leave and start all over but, you know?"That's Life." as Mom simply stated always. So, here I am, on New Year's Eve, sitting in the small room, reading away at the book in my hands. It was a pretty good book and I have been reading it ever since the beginning of Winter Break.

"Clare?"Mom called as I crossed my legs, pretzel style and said,

"Yes?" As my eyes were still glued to the page.

"Clare, I-what are you still doing reading this book?"She asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I was just-"She snatched the book out of my hands and my head perked up, I gaped at her action before she sighed.

"Clare, you have to go downstairs for the teen party!" Party? Yeah, I don't do parties...I never really went to one for a long time. I just don't want to be taken out of my comfort zone and-

"Well?"

"Mama, I just-fine,"I muttered, defeated as she smiled, backing up to the door.

"Great! Your clothes are in your room,"She turned around until I realized something.

"My book, please!"

"Of course,"She came towards me, handing me the book before I smiled.

"Thank you,"

* * *

><p>Eli<p>

When I close my eyes, all I see is me, captain of my team, winning games in victory, never backing down from a challenge. I really never decided for basketball as my future but, ever since I was five, I guess, I fell in love with the game. It's just...I can't explain it. I guess, it was love at first sight. I mean, my dad has been playing since he was ten and I guess, him seeing me play sparked something...Something saying it was destiny for me to play. I accepted it, I still did things in my childhood, with my friends but, basketball was the main focus...the main goal...the main opportunity.

"Good work, son!"He praised as I panted and dribbled the ball twice before closing my eyes, shooting the ball, hearing a SWISH! Like music to my ears.

"Dad, go left next time?"I asked as I ran to get the ball and back to the three point line and he nodded.

"Eli, you know, you keep working like this and the team might win the championships!"

"Might? Will!" I argued with a chuckle as he joined me on the court and I smirked.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Lemme show you what I got before you were born," I scoffed, amused before dribbling the ball and asked,

"Go left?" He nodded and I smirked, doing just that, dribbling to the hoop and dunking it. Dad scowled and I laughed.

"What can I say? It's a gift,"

"Yes, a gift from me,"

"Boys!" We turned to look by the gym doors to see Mom.

"That's enough."

"But why?"

"Did we really fly out here for basketball?"

"Yeah,"Dad and I replied in unison.

"Well, we have important things to do other than basketball,"She said, putting in her earrings.

"Like what?"He challenged.

"The party, remember?" That explains why she's wearing her fancy ruffled gold and black dress.

"The party, right...New Year's Eve, party..."Dad trailed off in thought as I watched her groan.

"And, Eli, the kids party in the Freestyle Club?"Kids party? Yeah, I'm not up for being tackled and beaten alive for candy.

"Kids party?"

"Young adults! Now, come on, go shower."She commanded, stomping her foot.

"One last shot," "Fine, but, hurry up..."She turned around and left the room as Dad looked at me.

"Well? Go for it,"

"I always do,"

.

.

.

I sat on the black couch as the party went around me. I really just wanted to go back to my room, read and take a long nice bubble bath and sleep.

"Hey there, girlie,"Some guy sat down next to me and I smiled a little. '

"Hi..."

"So, what you reading there?"He asked as I looked up and sighed. "It's nothing, just a book,"

"That you're completely engrossed in, it's a party, why don't you have fun?"He asked, nudging me and tipping his purple cowboy hat to me as I smiled and laughed.

"I'm really the shy type, I wouldn't fit in with all of this,"I explained, loudly as the karaoke began and since we were right by the small makeshift stage.

"Oh, well, girlie, you better...you never know, this could be the start of something new,"

I like that...He smiled and we continued to talk as the two people on stage sang. I could never do that...I'm such a good singer but, I really can't do that. I'm shy and yet, can finish an advanced quandratics problem in a jiffy.

"So, how was that for a couple of amateurs?"The host asked as the two walked off the stage and cheers and whistles surrounded the room.

"YEAH!"The crowd screamed especially my new friend and I smiled, sheepishly.

"Hey, so, now who's our next victims-I mean, singers?"

"You should so go up there,"He encouraged, nudging me and I shook my head, swiftly.

"Not my- "She would love to!"He shouted, pointing to me as I shook my head. 'Asshole!' I thought and a single spotlight shone on me as I was blinded as hands took mine and pulled me somewhere as I regained my vision.

"No! I don't sing! I really don't!"I protested, being pushed on the stage and I sighed in frustration as this guy came up too.

"I really don't sing, okay?"I said to the host as he smiled and glanced at the both of us.

"Hey, you'll thank me some day...or never,"He hopped down the small steps and I suddenly felt sick as people watched me. I hate this attention...I wanna hide, I can't deny. The introduction of the song came on and I looked at the screen with the guy which was across the room.

"_Livin'' in my own world, Didn't understand..._ "He sighed and his voice was soft and sweet and I instantly fell in love with it.

_"That anything could happen... When you take a chance_,"He was about to hand the microphone to someone else until I got over my fears and sung, softly.

_"I never believed it, What I couldn't see... I never open my heart (Oh),"_ I smiled a little and continued. _"To all the possibilities, ooh,"_ We then, came in together, perfect pitch...

_"I know that some things__ have changed, Never felt this way, And right here, tonight, This could be the start of something new, It feels so right To be here with you, oh... And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart...(Feel in my heart) The start of something new..."_ He smirked and turned to face me, mic in hand as he sung...to me...and eventually, together.

Eli:_ "Now, who ever thought that...(Ooh) We both be here tonight, (oh yeah)..."_'

Clare_:"And the world looks so much brighter(brighter, brighter) With you by my side (by my side)..."_

Both:"_Oh, I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way I know it for real..._

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right To be here with you, oh And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart, The start of something new..."_ He stepped closer to me, singing, nearly pushing me off stage...

_"I never knew that it could happen, till it happened to me, ohh yeah..."_People pushed me back on and continued to clap along and dance.

_"I didn't know it before But now it's easy to see..."_I held the note with him until going back to the chorus.

_"It's the start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you, oh... And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart(feel in my heart)..."_

_"The start of something new... (Start of something new)..._

_"Start of something new..."_We sung softly, looking deeply in eachothers eyes with a smile, panting. The crowd roared with screams, cheers and applause.

"Eli,"He introduced himself, holding out his hand, his bright emeralds shining into my crystal pools of blue.

"Clare,"I replied, softly, shaking his hand, feeling a spark that made us pull back and blush madly. I never felt like this before... . . . .

"So, where did you learn to sing like that?"I asked as we went outside in winter jackets.

"Oh, church choir."She replied before continuing.

"I tried out for a solo, practically puked before belting out the first note due to the pressure,"

"Ah,"

"And what about you?"

"The showerhead really pays off, I never done that before,"She giggled and I smiled before she nodded.

"Well, it was nice change,"she said, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets.

"Yeah, it was...different,"I told her as she moved closer to me.

"It was," She said, softly as the crowd began to count down. God, how I wanted to kiss her and I only known her for what? Twenty minutes tops? I guess it was the way her long, golden tresses fell down her back or the way her azure eyes light up and shine and smile or the way her pink, curvy lips part as she sings and talks.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered and she smiled as she looked up at that appearing fireworks and I saw couples kiss, a New Year's tradition and as I leaned down to kiss her, she moved back and said,

"Uhm, I guess, I should go wish my mom a Happy New Year..."She said, softly, blushing.

"Yeah, me too." She gave me a confused look. Epic fail.

"I mean, not your mom...My mom...and dad,"I rambled and she giggled.

"So, I should go,"

"Wait! Give me your number," She nodded and I took out my iphone as she did the same, taking out hers before we tapped in our passcodes and handed eachother our phones. I punched in my number as she did the same, quickly before handing it back as I did.

"Great! So-"

I snapped a picture of her as the snowflakes began to fall, landing perfectly in her hair. She did the same and smiled, sweetly.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"Don't sound desperate, doofus!

"I mean, yeah, that's cool,"I said, lowly and she smiled.

"So, I'll call you and maybe-I mean, I'll just call you," She said and I nodded, turning around to face the fireworks . I looked at my phone, admiring her picture, not knowing she had left.

"So, where do you live?"I asked, turning around to no one. Great. I just lost the girl...

.

.

.

_"Wildcats sing along They really got it going on Wildcats in the house Everybody sing out..."_

_"Wildcats, everywhere wave your hands up in the air That's the way we do it let's get to it, Time to show the world..."_

_"Wildcats, sing along They really got it goin' on Wildcats in the house everybody sing out..."_ I hopped off the bus, greeted by everyone. What can I say? I'm quite the socializer or maybe because I'm just so popular...and captain of the basketball team...and on the basketball team.

"Hey, Eli! Happy New Year!"Connor said as I walked past him on the quad.

"Hey! Have a happy new year too!"I said back, pointing at him momentarily.

"Hey, Eli, have a happy wildcat new year..."Julia said seductively as she walked by in her cheerleading outfit.

"Hey, Jules. You too,"I said, chewing on bottom lip.

"Dude, are you ready!"Drew shouted as the rest of my team came into view.

"For what exactly?"I asked, trying to push their buttons.

"In two weeks, we're going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond!"Drew shouted as I smirked. A Buzz Lightyear reference? I'm impressed...

"Of course, I am." KC smiled."That's what we wanted to hear!"He placed his hand on my right shoulder as Drew did the same to the other.

"What team?"KC asked, loudly.

"Wildcats!"We all cheered. before Drew silenced us.

"So, how was your break?" I sighed.

"Oh, the same old, same old," They gave me a look and I held my hands up in defense.

"As in basketball and snow boarding?" They nodded and we entered the large school and Owen sighed, quite loudly.

"What's up with him?"

"He's just- You know?"KC whispered.

"Oh!"I said, realizing. He met a girl on vacation and will never see her again. Wait...that's like me. Clare was- she was amazing. We all heard a phone ring and immediately looked directly at the source.

"Ice Princess at twelve o'clock!"Drew whispered as Jenna and Adam walked towards us. I see she hasn't changed. The same sparkly, bedazzled, glittery clothes. We all smirked as she pushed in between us and of course, the rest of them shivered.

"Ooh!"

"Hey, Jenna!"KC greeted her, loudly, watching her leave with Adam as she texted.

"Hey, JT!" JT? I thought it was KC? I looked at him, stifling a laugh and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, she just forgot,"

"Yeah, she forgets your name...after twelve years of knowing you? Oh, I'm pretty sure she forgot you, JT." Drew teased before continuing,

" The ice princess- I mean, the ice bitchness returned from the North Pole. She spent the holidays the way she always does..."

"How's that?"

"Shopping for mirrors,"

"Ooh!" We laughed and continued to walk by Alli and Bianca which I caught what Alli said as she finished stapling the poster to the bulletin.

"Ugh, behold the zoo animals heralding the new year. How tribal," She's only jealous that she isn't a cheerleader and can't get with one of us... . . . . The bell rung as I continued to button and unbutton my blue blazer and Mom had sighed as we went up the steps.

"Mom, my stomach..."I said, fidgeting while still trying to figure out how I should wear it. I had wore a long blue floral skirt, a white ruffled shirt and my usual blue flats.

"Don't be, Clare. You'll do perfectly fine, you always do great."She reassured as her hand smacked mine away from the buttons, leaving it buttoned.

"But, Mom- "I made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate,"She interrupted as I guess, my new principal waited outside his office.

"You must be the Edwards,"He said, holding out his rather large hand..

"Yes, I'm Helen, and this is Clare," She introduced us as she shook his hand before me.

"Great! So, shall we talk about this in here?" We nodded simultaneously and he smiled, widely, opening the door for us before we entered. . . .

"I reviewed your impressive transcripts, your light will shine brightly at Degrassi,"Principal Simpson said, grinning.

"I don't want to be the freak again, okay? I wanna focus on one thing now, getting to learn the school before signing up for academic teams and stuff,"I explained, crossing my legs.

"Just be Clare,"Mom whispered as I bit my bottom lip, practically peeling the skin off and let it bleed.

"So, shall I show you to your homeroom?"He asked and I nodded, feeling my stomach knot and twist again..I hope this will go good... . . . .

I sat on my desk, talking to Drew as the rest of the class were completely engrossed in their conversations.

"Hey! Hey! Eli! Hey!"Wesley greeted as he walked to his seat.

"Hey man, how's it going? How are you?"I asked as He nodded and told me before Drew told me to continue my story.

"So, do you remember anything?"

"All I remember is like, this green jello, I..."

"Excuse me,"Jenna said, walking down the aisle, sitting in her seat as Adam sat behind her.

"Hi, Eli,"She batted her eyelashes and smiled, flirtatious before I waved back at her.

"Hi,"I said, awkwardly as the bell rung and the class settled down. Some girl rushed in before Dawes, taking a seat in back by the window. I eyed her before realizing that face from anywhere. Clare? What is she doing here!

"I trust you all had wonderful holidays."Dawes began as she walked to her desk and continued.

"Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mister Goldsworthy," I sighed and sunk into my seat before hearing Drew whisper.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah,"I said before slipping my phone out of my pocket and quickly unlocking it before finding her number.

"Especially our winter musical. We will have singles auditions...and pairs auditions for our two leads." Jenna and Adam smiled as Drew scoffed at their enthusasim before Dawes sighed.

"Mister Torres, this is a place of learning, not a sighing competition," Drew sucked his teeth before tapping his pen lightly on the desk.

"There is also a final yet, last sign-up for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Chem Club president Alli Bhandari, can answer all of your questions about that," Dawes announced. Alli smiled, widely and proudly and I decided to call her to see if it was true. There was a soft buzzing and then, a ringtone began to play as Jenna and Adam whipped out their phones.

"Is that yours?"Adam asked as Jenna shrugged.

"Jenna, Adam, cell phones," Drew chuckled as they dropped their phones into box and Dawes sighed. I looked back as Clare tried to silence her phone, looking up and seeing me. She gaped before Dawes walked down her aisle to her seat.

"We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so we will get to know each other in detention, cell phone,"She commanded before Clare dropped hers in.

"And welcome to Degrassi, Miss Edwards,"She greeted before coming back up to the front of the room.

"Mister Goldsworthy, I see your phone is involved,"She took mine out of my hands and I mentally cursed her, knowing I would die, thanks to her. The team and coach will kill me. I'm captain, I'm supposed to set a good model for them.

"So, we will see you in detention as well," Drew sighed before speaking,

"That's not possible, Miss Dawes,"

"And why is that?"

"Your Honor, see, 'cause we have basketball practice, and Eli..."He trailed off with a heavy sigh.

"That will be fifteen minutes for you, Mister Torres, count them,"

"Could be tough for Drew,"Alli began.

"He can't count that high...nor that far."She teased as her friends laughed.

"Alli Bhandari, fifteen minutes!"Dawes shouted, overreacting as usual. Alli gasped, her hand over her heart as Dawes began to rant.

"Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over, people. Way over!" She took a deep breath before asking,

"Now, any comments? Questions?" Owen raised his hand and she kindly picked on him.

"Owen,"

"How was your holidays, Miss Dawes?" We all eyed him before whispering,

"What? What is wrong with him?" Dawes rolled her eyes and purposely ignored him as the bell rung. Time to get to know the girl of my dreams more...


	2. Chapter 2

Eli

Drew and I walked out of the classroom with KC and Owen right behind us.

"Sorry, man. See you in detention,"He said.

"See you later. It's all good,"

"Uhm, she's crazy,"He whispered, looking around nervously as if Dawes had eyes and ears in the hall before running off to KC. I then, had a chance to figure out what to say to her. I walked over to the other side of the hallway and leaned against the lockers, stroking my fingers through my hair, waiting, watching from afar. She walked out and quickly walked over to me.

"Hey!"

"Hey,"

"I can't..."She trailed off in utter disbelief.

"Believe it."I finished for her. We're finishing eachothers sentences? We are on the right track...

"But how?"I asked as we began to walk down the hallway.

"My mom's company transferred here to Toronto, I can't believe you live here," She said, looking around before continuing,

"I looked for you at the lodge on New Year's Day,"

"We had to leave first thing," I whispered before her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you whispering?"She asked .

"What? Oh, my friends know about the whole snow boarding thing, not the whole singing thing,"

"Hey," Dave said, with a wave.

"What's up?" She looked back at him before up at me.

"Too much for them to handle?"She asked with an amused smirk.

"Nah, it was cool." She smiled a little.

"But, you know, my friends, it's, uh...it's not what I do. That was, a whole different person,"She frowned a bit before nodding.

"So, uh...anyway, welcome to Degrassi,"

"Thanks,"She replied as we stopped in front of the bulletin board.

"So, I bet since you've met Miss Dawes, you can't wait to sign up for that,"I said, gesturing to the sign-up sheets for the Winter Musical.

"No, not really," I'm surprised. I thought she would have put her name up and walk away proudly.

"I mean, I'm just up for learning the basics around here, you know?"

"No, I don't know,"I said, sarcastically as she smiled and shoved me.

"But, if you sign up, I will definitely consider going to the show," She said, looking at other posts, including the Academic Decathlon before skimming over to the others.

"Not a chance, that's impossible,"Before she could reply, Jenna walked up and asked,

"What's impossible, Eli? I would have never thought impossible was in your vocab." Clare looked at me and I instantly knew that look. 'You have a girlfriend? And here, you are flirting with me? Pfft, forget about an 'us'. She realized Clare and smiled.

"It's so nice of you to show around a newbie, and all," Clare mouthed,

"Newbie?"and completely went silent as Jenna signed up on the sheet with a purple glitter ink pen and her signature took up half of the page.

"Oh, were you going to sign up too?" Clare and I shook our heads and she smirked, flipping her hair.

"My brother and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers," She began, looking at Clare as I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jeans and Clare had a small smirk on her lips, staring at Jenna's signature before glancing at her.

"There are a lot of supporting roles, I'm sure we could find something for you," She suggested as Clare held her hands up and shook her head.

"No, no, no. I'm not really interested in drama...literally,"She said."I was just admiring the boards that's all." She glanced behind Jenna once again and smirked.

"Nice penmanship." She waved goodbye before walking down the hall and I intensely watched her before Jenna stepped in front of me.

"So, I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?"She asked, sweetly.

"Uhm, basketball, snowboarding," I replied before she laughed at nothing funny nor hilarious.

"When's the big game?"She asked.

"Two weeks."

"You are so-"She paused and I eyed her closely.

"Dedicated?" I suggested as she nodded.

"Yes! You are! Just like me," Her smile turned into that one she gave me earlier and I suddenly, got the chills.

"I'll make sure to come, only if you come to the musical to see me, promise?" My lips pursed as I was about to speak before she cut me off.

"Okay, then. Ciao!" She walked, no, strutted away and. I muttered,

"Ciao," underneath my breath. Maybe I should sign up for- what am I saying? Social suicide...

"Dude, you know that school musical thing? You get extra credit just for auditioning?" Drew looked at me as if I had a fever.

"Says the one who gets straight A's, who cares about that anyway?"He asked as he tied his sneakers.

"Maybe it's good to get extra credit,"I said, trying to not sound obvious. He eyed me closely before I continued.

"For college..."I trailed off and he sighed.

"You want to sign up for that?"He asked, laughing.

"No! I just- I just thought it would be sort of fun,"

"Fun? First, you have Dawes, the crazy, English teacher, then, you have Jenna and Adam? Dude, just no...okay? No,"

"But-

"The music in those shows isn't hip-hop, or rock, or anything to pop culture. It's show music"He interrupted as I looked at KC and Owen all ready starting our first practice.

"It's all costumes and makeup..." Not all of it? I mean, it just seemed pretty fun especially if Clare- Clare...she's the reason why...

"Oh, dude, it's frightening," I decided to act as if I didn't care even though I did.

"Yeah, I just thought it would be a good laugh," He nodded and smiled.

"Jenna's kind of cute, though,"

"Jenna Middleton?" I nodded as his face gave a look of fright, disbelief and confusion all together.

"Yeah, for a panther!"

"Dude, that's a little harsh,"

"Eli, she's just not- no, okay? Just no,"

"Okay, wildcats! Pair up!"

"Eli, man,"He said, standing up along with me.

"Just don't do it...once you go drama, you never go back,"He whispered before running off to the rest of the team as I sighed in frustration as my hands grabbed my hair and pulled endlessly. If I do it, I'm this happy, happy, dancer and singer and if I don't do it, I'm just...basketball me, the jock. Why does she make it so difficult!

"Number eleven!" I looked up and saw Coach and the team watching me.

"Yeah?"

"Mind getting your ass over here for practice?" The team snickered and I nodded, sighing as my hands let loose of my hair...what am I going to do?

. . .

As I was focusing on the problem being written on the chalkboard, my pencil tapped nervously on the tabletop when I heard someone ask,

"You seem like you knew Eli Goldsworthy," I looked at the source and immediately shook my head.

"No, he was just showing me around...what's your name again?"

"Jenna. Jenna Middleton, Eli's girlfriend,"She introduced herself.

"Girlfriend? He never mention a girlfriend...I wonder,"

"Well, I am, and I advise you to back off,"She said, practically threatening me. I scoffed and dropped my pencil before glaring at her.

"Look, Jenna...Middleton, I'm not interested in Eli. I'm only interested in my schoolwork, academics? Boys are not my focus unlike some girls around here,"

"And what does that mean?"

"It means...Eli and I are merely friends, I barely know him so, you and Eli have fun in that

"relationship" of yours, okay?"I smiled, sweetly before she scoffed and went back to her original table. Alli smiled at me and I knew Jenna was still watching as I eyed the first equation, weirdly.

"It should be...yeah, it should be twenty over pi,"I said to myself and obviously Miss Oh heard.

"What, Miss Edwards?"

"The uhm,"I felt everyone watching me and I suddenly, got over my fear.

"The uhm, first equation..."

"Yes, Miss Edwards?"

"Shouldn't it be twenty over pi?"

"Twenty over pi? I don't believe so,"She walked over to her desk and took her calculator, punching in the numbers..

"I stand corrected, good work, Clare," She fixed her mistakes and then, said,

"Oh and welcome," I smiled sheepishly before getting back to work as Alli and her friends chattered and Jenna smiling, wickedly...Oh, goodie. I have a new enemy on my first day of school...great

. . . .

I waited by Adam's class, practically boiling in fury. How dare that-that Clare bitch talk to me like that? In my territory! She's only been here for three hours and has decided to talk to MY future husband, look at MY sign-up sheet and then, talk back to me? Everyone knows I rule this school...Me! I do! Not some wannabe.

"I'll catch you guys later,"Adam said, parting off from his friends to me.

"That newbie was barking up the wrong tree,"I told him, bitterly as we walked to the computer lab for class.

"What'd she-

"And earlier, she and Eli were looking at my- I mean, our audition list,"

"Okay but, I thought she and Eli didn't know eachother?" I smacked him upside the head.

"Adam, they seem to if they're all buddy-buddy,"I said, marching into the lab and quickly signing on to a computer.

"So, what are we going to do?" I quickly went on the search engine and typed in her name to find all these results about a intelligent eleven year old girl, sixteen and along with others. I clicked on the first one and saw a picture of her and some team, holding a trophy as I read the article.

"Wow! An Eisteinette,"I said with a huff as Adam sighed.

"So, is she interested in the musical?"

"I think not, I shouldn't be concerned with amateurs anyway as you should too." I grinned, wickedly.

"But, we must make sure her activities here are...appropriate to her liking..."I said, clicking the small printer icon and grinning. Now, we'll see who'll be ruling the school...

.

.

.

"I want to see painting! Painting, people!"Dawes shouted as I continued to paint this-whatever it was green. Alli came, running up to me, nodding wildly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Huh?"

"We would love to have you on the team,"She said, showing me these pages of my...now, unsecret self.

"Where did you-who gave you these!"I hissed. Snatching them up.

"I thought you put them in my locker? But anyway, we would love you on the team! With the scholastic decathlon, next week and its first competition and there's definitely a spot for you!"

"I want to focus on-

"I know but, please? Please? Please? Please?"She whined before I shrugged as she squealed regardless, considering.

"Great! We meet after school everyday and you'll catch up on the curriculum with the smartest kids in school!"

"Yeah, that's a nice offer, Alli." Why am I such the generous, kind, big hearted person I am? . . . .

Drew and I rested in the fake tree, practically bored as we carelessly painted it. I had always glanced over to see how Clare was doing but, I was failing miserably since I would sometime accidentally flick the paint onto my face and she would giggle and laugh while talking to Alli. Great...she's on their side.

"So, Drew, you will think my dad would mind if-

"Where are they! Dawes!" Oh, no. Why? Why?

"Yes, Mister Goldsworthy,"Dawes called as drew and I tried to duck down in the tree.

"What the hell are they-Dawes!"Coach shouted and I saw that pulsing vain in his neck...

"Get out of that tree!" We quickly followed that instruction and we stood on the stage as I looked back and Clare smiled a small smile before Alli whisper in her ear.

"To the gym..."We stood there until he shouted,"NOW!" We quickly scurried along down the steps and down the long aisle as Drew whispered,

"We are so dead,"

"No, shit, sherlock. You're not the one who's going to be brutally murdered,"

"Let's hope he murders you after the big game," I laughed sarcastically before shoving him and of course, he shoved back before running off down the hall with me after him..

. . . . . .

"Lakehurst Knights have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running and now we are one game away from taking that championship back from 'em!" Coach began as we were huddled around him.

"It's time to make our stand, the team is you, you are the team, and this team does not exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal. Am I clear?" He finished his pep talk and we all nodded before Drew smirked and asked,

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"We shouted in response.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"We all shouted as the team cheered and as I was about to head to the locker room to shower and change, Dad had pulled me back.

"Detention, Eli?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It was nothing!"

"You are the captain of this team! You! Not Drew, not KC, not Owen or anyone else...YOU!"

"But-

"Eli, you're just going to stay back and practice some more,"

"But, Dad!"I protested.

"Eli, you heard me, go practice." I sighed and grabbed a ball suddenly before he went to his office and I threw the ball at the backboard. Fuck. I hate my life...

* * *

><p>not the best but, you know? but, anyway, I tried. So, reviews?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alli and I walked around the quad as she kept telling me how it would be great if I joined the team and how the school would be proud. I just- I don't want to. With Darcy coming back home, Mom and her busy work schedule, I really just wanted to spend time alone.

"We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon." How could you- Nevermind."You could be our answered prayers," She said as I sighed, heavily.

"I'm focusing on my studies this semester and, help my mom get the new house organized, next year, maybe,"I suggested before she nodded, understanding. After a long silence and with us walking, I decided to ask about Eli."So, what do you know about Eli Goldsworthy?"

"Eli? Huh, well, does this explain your question..."She pulled me to a bunch of cheerleaders and smiled, widely."Oh my gosh! Isn't Eli just so dreamy!"She squeaked out.

"Oh my god! He's soo beautiful!" Julia shouted in response as the girls began to chatter and squeal about him excitedly and we walked away.

"That did answer my question...so, he's just the king of the Degrassi halls, huh?"

"Yes, he is...if you date that boy, your reputation will go through the roof and you would be soo 'uber-popular'."She mocked the cheerleaders. I laughed and shook my head.

"He's just a close friend, it's nothing,"

"You seem to like him. Have you tried to get to know him?" I shook my head."Well, watch how it works at lunch tomorrow unless you wanna sit with the cheerleaders and discuss every aspect of Robert Pattinson and Taylor Launter,"

"I don't really speak cheerleader,"I told her with a shy smile.

"Then, we have nothing to worry about!" She linked her arm with mine as I finally felt like have a real best friend...

. . . .

"I expect we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct? If not, we have some dressing rooms that need painting," Dawes announced as I thought about what my Dad said yesterday.

"Now, a few announcements," She sat on her desk and we all looked at her.

"This morning during free period will be your chance for the musical auditions, both single and pairs, I will be in the theater until noon for those of you bold enough to extend, the wingspan of your creative spirit,

" I'm going..to watch but, not to audition or anything.

"When's she due back on the mother ship? Like, she needs to get fucking laid," Drew whispered as I smirked and chuckled, softly.

"Discussing the importance of Shakespeare..."She began to teach her lesson while Drew whispered,"The team and I are going to the gym during free period, what should we run?"

"I'm not going, uhm, I'm gonna catch up on some things,"

"Wha-Oh! Your second day back and already have a girl,"I could see the cocky smirk on his lips.

"No! For homework,"I corrected as he scoffed.

"Homework? Man, it's only-

"I have to get caught up. I didn't even do the homework over the break,"

"Oh, well, have fun, with that," I hoped that worked...

. . . . .

"Homework? There's no absolute way,"I told KC as Eli walked by us rather slowly. He doesn't walk that slow...usually medium fast.

"Let's follow him," I said as he nodded and we began to creep behind him before he stopped to talk to Jay, the auto shop teacher.

"...Car? The car! Oh, you could work on it..."They went inside the garage and we followed to find him nowhere...Weird.

. . . .

I'm too sneaky yet too fast for them.

"Did they leave yet?"I asked, crouching down behind a car before Jay shook his head.

"Okay, they're gone..."I stood up and thanked him.

"No but, really, Eli, when are you going to come and fix up that wonderful hearse you found?" I smiled a little before replying,

"Soon. I want to have a car before the summer,"

"Remember, mondays, wednesdays and fridays," I nodded swiftly before running out the back door which was conviently located by the auditorium and I raced down the hall to the doors and peeked behind the wall as Dawes began to lecture them with the knowledge of the theatre...

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realized,"She said, waving her right hand.

"Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey..." I sighed and continued to watch. The bell began to ring and Dawes began to rant.

"Cell phones? In this fine theatre? Have you no shame?" Fiona sighed, heavily yet amused.

"That was the warning bell, Ma'am." She nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence."She explained.

"We have many roles to cast and final callbacks will be next week."She looked at them, eyeing them, slowly.

"First, you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not the theater is your calling. Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later, and, I don't think they would want that," Why does that make my heart ache? Just the way she said it...Bitch.

"Our composer, Fiona Coyne, will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks, shall we get started?"

. . . .

I watched as the first girl went up and cleared her throat as Fiona began to play the intro.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, That you were always right beside me,"She was really off-key and her voice sounded like two cats fighting over food. Fiona smiled regardless and tries to hide her distress as she continued.

"This feeling like no other, I want you to know..."She tried to hold the note but failed miserably.

"Uh huh, thank you, honey, next!" Dawes shouted. Then, this guy came up, looking quite fancy with his suit and tie, I thought he was actually good singer but, its hard to sing if you can't remember the words...

"It's hard to believe That I couldn't sneeze..."He shook his head.

"See!"Fiona smiled, weakly and I knew she wanted to kill him.

"That you were always right there, next to-beside me!"

"Alex, I admire your-

"... like no other," He sung after he finally looked at his sweaty palm, cutting off Dawes .

"Just...next!"She shouted.

"Nice tie by the way,"Jenna called ...

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see,"She was actually great, just she kept winking.

"That you were always there beside me,"Smile. Wink.

"This feeling's like no other, I want you to know..." Wink.

"Next!" Then there was the girl who had stage fright and by the look on Fiona's face, she couldn't feel more sad for her. Then the two dancers who didn't sing, just danced off stage, I don't even want to know how the crash happened. And the one guy who came on stage, wearing his underwear over his pants...he was that nervous but, I would be too...especially if Dawes, Jenna and Adam are watching. Oh and then...

"...finally found What I've been looking... ... for," She sung high and was like those opera singers...she held the note and Fiona stopped playing.

"Ah...Sandra."Sandra grinned.

"What courage to pursue a note that has not been accessed nor expected in the natural world,"Dawes said.

"Bravo!"She applauded her good work before getting to the bad news.

"Perhaps the spring musical?"Sandy 'hmph'ed before storming off stage and someone tickled underneath my arm as I jumped and looked back at Clare who was giggling silently.

"You think that's funny?"

"Very,"She replied simply before joining my side.

"So, why are you hiding here?"

"Oh...uhm-

"The team- I mean, your friends don't know you're here?"She asked.

"Yeah, that's it."I replied before turning this friendly yet, flirty.

"So, you didn't sign up? I was actually looking forward to see you belt out a note,"I teased, smirking as her eyes narrowed.

"Wow, Eli, I'm surprised you're not busy singing with your girlfriend,"She retorted with a smirk of her own.

"Girlfriend? Wha-

"Jenna? She's your girlfriend, right?"

"What? No! Who told you that?"

"No one since it's not true,"She whispered.

"So, who's up?"

"Uhm...them," We tilted our heads to the side and watched the two stoners crawl around the stage floor and say, not sing, nonchalantly. Uhm...is that even allowed?

"That was..."Dawes shuddered and just dismissed them at once.

"Now, the last couple for the pairs audition for the two leads for Daisy and James: Jenna and Adam, it might be useful to show us why we are actually here," Clare and I slipped through the doorway and sat five rows in the center behind them as Jenna and Adam headed towards the stage...

. . .

"Uhm, what key would you- Jenna shushed her.

"We had our own pianist to do an arrangement,"Jenna replied, sweetly.

"Oh, well, do you-"

"No, thanks. Just shoo," Jenna began to warm up as the curtains began to close. Eli and I looked at eachother as music began to play and all you heard was snapping. The curtains began to open back up and Adam began to sing.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me,"

"Thought I was alone with no one to hold," Jenna sung into her microphone which I thought was pretty useless.

"But you were always right beside me, This feeling's like no other I want you to know... I've never had someone that knows me like you do,"

"The way you do, I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you So lonely before I finally found...What I've been looking for...

"They both sung and I felt like purging this second. Definite bubblegum pop.

Jenna: So good to be seen, so good to be heard Don't have to say a word

Adam: For so long I was lost, so good to be found I'm lovin' having you around... This feeling's like no other, I want you to know...

Both: I've never had someone that knows me like you do, The way you do, I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you...

Both: So lonely before I finally found... What I've been looking for, They began to vocalize before I blinked several times to see if it was real. It was...sadly. Everyone clapped except for Fiona who was in shock about it...you're not the only one.

"Thank you, thank you! Make sure to buy tickets!" Jenna shouted in glee, blowing kisses as she went off to backstage. I heard Fiona say,"I was expecting a lighter version of the-

"Look, Fiona, is it? I don't care. You are just some first time composer and probably the last if you want give me feedback."

"But- "Fiona, my sawed off friend, we do not, will not need any commentary or suggestions, okay?" Fiona nodded, swiftly, trembling.

"Buh-bye now!" Wow. Jenna really is a bitch, huh? Sad.

"Any last minute sign ups?" I nudged Eli and whispered,

"We should go up there," He shook his head swiftly and I frowned.

"Clare, it wouldn't be a good idea, I mean-" I shot up from my seat and heard Miss Dawes say,

"No? Good, we are done,"

"I'd like to audition, Miss!"I exclaimed as I went down the aisle and she turned to look.

"Clare! What are you-"I saw Eli have a spazz attack

"The individual auditions are long over and there are simply no other pairs,"Dawes explained and I sighed before Eli joined my side.

"I'll sing with her,"

"Eli Goldsworthy? Where's sports posse or whatever?"

"Team and they're not here, it's just me and I would actually like to sing with her,"

"Well, we take these shows very seriously here and I'm not up for you-"She gestured to Eli with a look of grimace.

"And your "team" ruining our show."

"But, she has an amazing voice, you have to-

"No, no, no. I called for last sign ups, none of you responded and free period is over so...adios,"She waved goodbye before leaving the theatre and I looked up at Eli who shrugged.

"She doesn't know what she's missing, that's all."

"How could you be so convinced? Eli, she seems to-

"Be a bit harsh? No, really," I rolled my eyes playfully before hearing books and papers splatter. Fiona...Eli and I ran onto the stage and bent down to gather her things as she eyed us.

"So, you wrote all this right? I mean, the song that Jenna and Adam just sung?"Eli asked. She nodded, looking at us with a nervous look and we smiled, widely.

"So, you're the composer?"I asked while handing her the books. She nodded once again before he said,

"You're like the playmaker in basketball,"

"P-playmaker?"She clarified, stammering.

"Yeah. The one who makes everyone else look good? Without you, there is no show, Fiona,"

Eli explained, shuffling the papers together to a neat stack. She smiled and we stood up with her before I said,

"Why are you afraid of Jenna and Adam? I mean, it is your show,"

"I'm not afraid of them, but, do you want to know how the duet's supposed to sound?"She asked, hopefully. We nodded and she sat back down on the piano bench before opening up the piano and running her fingertips along the keys. She set up the music and began to play as we leaned forward. Eli cleared his throat and began to sing.

_"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see,_

_ You were always there beside me..."_ I came in with Fiona who soon fell off when I smiled.

_"Thought I was alone with no one to hold,_

_ But you were always right beside me..."_

Eli and I came into together like once before and I felt my stomach knot and twist while my body tingled when his hand went on the small of my back and we looked at eachother, our eyes locking.

_"This feeling's like no other I want you to know,_

_ That I've never had someone that knows me like you do..."_

"_The way you do, _

_And I've never had someone as good for me as you, No one like you..."_We held the note for a little..

_"So lonely before I finally found,_

_ What I've been looking for..."_We sang, our eyes locked as Fiona played the final notes and we all smiled.

"Wow, that was nice,"She whispered as we nodded...

"Edwards, Goldsworthy...you have a callback," Dawes said as Eli began to curse under his breath while she began to give instructions to Fiona who began to chatter excitedly to us, explain to us when we could rehearse and I was overwhelmed as just as much as him... This was too much...

"Callback? Look, Miss Dawes, Clare and I were just-

"Singing that piece to a key? I believe so..."She said with a warm smile, a first.

"But-

"But, just be grateful you got a callback." She began to walk away and I looked at Fiona who gave us a second piece.

"Uhm, here is the duet from the second act, we could work on it."She began.

"If you guys wanna rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school, and even sometimes during Chem class.."She suggested as Eli began to pace around with his hands knotted in his hair.

"You can come and rehearse anytime...Or come to my house for breakfast, I have a piano, we can rehearse there," I was excited as I kept nodding at her many suggestions. Eli, on the other hand, was busy cursing and groaning...

"After school, before school - whatever works, after basketball practice,"

"What?" Eli asked.

"I mean, you could if you want too, you guys are the perfect pair," I looked back at Eli with a convincing smile, who sighed, heavily in thought before nodding. Fiona lit up and began to think of some times for us while I knew Eli wasn't up for this...His friends...his team, most importantly...his dad. I just knew he didn't want to do it but, I do...even if I have Alli breathing down my back to persuade me on the scholastic team...High school is an adventure...


End file.
